Cherries and Chocolate
by You. Blink. You. Die
Summary: John had one too many drinks on a date last night... While Sherley and Jim attempt to enjoy a romantic meal. This is my first fanfiction so please review as I would love some feedback! :)
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. This is my first fan fiction so I would love some feedback! Please review! Also, sorry but my chapters are quite short.)**

Chapter 1 - Moriarty's POV

"Sherley!" I giggled through the phone.

"Sorry, Jim, I can't talk now. I've got a case! A woman found her boyfriend stabbed in her apartment. Finally; I haven't had a case in months!"

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, Sherley, but that's one of mine. The boyfriend is married and cheating. He hides the ring so the so the girlfriend doesn't realize, but the wife found out and came to me. You know what happened next.2

I could hear his irritation through the silence.

"Fine, you can come over. But we'll have to be quiet. John had one too many drinks last night on a date and he's still asleep. he will be **_so _**grumpy if we wake him up!"

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, what is it with Watson and all these girlfriends?

"Don't worry, Sherley. I'll be on my best behavior!"

I heard him sigh and then the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. Chapter 2! Sorry the Chapters are so short, but it fits with the POVs! I would love some constructive critisism, so please review!)**

Chapter 2

- Sherlock's POV

_I can't believe that case was Jim! _

I'd had nothing for ages; the only fun I'd had for months was winding John up by 'forgetting' who his latest girlfriend was.

And now Jim had spoiled it and ruined the case! It would take me forever to find another murder!

DING DONG

_He's here already!_

I quickly straightened my suit, pulled on my deer-stalker (Jim likes it) and went to answer the door.

"Here so soo-" I cut off. I had opened the door to find Mycroft standing there, slightly leaning on his umbrella.

"Ah, how _lovely _to see you, Sherlock," sarcasm was practically dripping from his voice. He glanced the accessory on my head. "Are you going out somewhere?"

"No, I er... just felt like wearing a hat today,"

_I'm also about to see Jim and he'll be here any minute!_

"Well, I see you're not going to invite me in," and he pushed past me into 221b Baker Street.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. I decided to post Chapter 3 quite quickly because of how short the chapters are, so I hope you like it, please review!)**

Chapter 3

- Sherlock's POV

_Why is Mycroft here? _

He just barged in here and started making himself tea.

I'm sure in his own house he could just ask a member of staff to make some for him and it would be much quicker than coming all the way here.

"Well, Sherlock. I have come to see you on behalf of Her Majesty. She has been thinking and she-"

"Mycroft, for the last time, I don't want the knighthood! What is this, the fifth time?"

"Sixth, Sherlock, sixth,"

"My point exactly!"

I left the kitchen and hung the deerstalker on the hat stand.

_Where is Jim? Honestly, always does this!_

DING

I looked at my phone screen and see a message from Jim.

_Sorry Sherley, getting a bit tied up. Be there in ten. Hugs and Kisses. JM x_

Why was it always so hard to stay annoyed at him?


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N. here's Chapter 4, I hope you guys like it! Please review :) )**

Chapter 4

- Moriarty's POV

Almost immediately after sending the message, my taxi pulled into Baker Street.

I slammed the door shut and strode into _Speedy'._ I wouldn't normally spend time in a public area full of ordinary people, like a café, but I needed time to get ready.

I walked out of the café after changing into my best suit and brand new Salvatore Ferragamo Italia shoes.

I gave my other clothes to one of my various assistants who was waiting outside. She blushed and hobbled away on her ridiculous heels.

As I walked up to the front door of 221b, I noticed that the door knocker had been straightened.

_Strange. Sherlock likes it wonky. Damn. Mycroft must be here..._

I couldn't let Mycroft Holmes, who virtually runs the country see me there; it would be far too risky...

_I see you your Brother's here. Don't worry, I'm still coming! JM x_

I pressed send and walked round the back of the buildings.

I would have to find another way in...


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while; here's chapter five! Enjoy and please review!)**

Chapter 5

- Sherlock's POV

DING

_I see your brother's here. JM x_

How could he have known?

Mycroft was still blabbering on about that stupid knighthood; "Her Highness" this and "Her Majesty" that. Luckily, I had put him on mute and was thinking about when Jim finally arrived...

DING

_Cooee! Sherley, I'm here! JM x_

That wasn't possible! Where could he be?

THUD

I ran into the bathroom to find Jim lying on the bath rug. He appeared to have just climbed in through the window...

"Moriarty!" I hissed at him. "Why would you do this!? You KNOW my brother is just next door!"

"Oh, you are _cute _when your angry! And what's with the surname, _Holmes_?" He giggled but I just rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I was pinned against the bathroom door and he was kissing me.

Why was I angry at him again?

"Oh, do hurry up, Sherlock!"

I broke away quickly. " Sorry, Brother! Won't be a minute!" I yelled, and then in a whisper, "Mycroft is in the kitchen!"

"That's half the fun of it,"

"I'm serious, Jim!"

"Oh, and we're back to Jim," He smirked at me and I turned my head to hide the grin stretched across my face.

**(A.N. Hope you liked it, thanks to all my reviewers:**

** * the thirteenth doctors**

** * Guest**

** * fishcustard**

** * Vidgealz C Valvatore**

**I really appreciate it! )**


End file.
